Yami in Distress for the forty billointh time!
by bunnifufu
Summary: Yami has been kiddnapped by mystery person but you can just guess who it is! LOTS OF TEA BASHING! I WOULDNT READ THIS IF YOU LIKE TEA!bUT WHO DOES MWHAHAHAHAHA!R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Jill:Hey do the disclaimer!!!!  
  
Bakura:No!! You do it!!!  
  
Jill:Fine!!*cough*dumb-ass*cough*I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and if u sue me all ull get is five bucks and some cheap chapstick!  
  
Bakura:What did you call me????  
  
Jill:Oh,nothing.*winks*  
  
Bakura:Just tell them the story!  
  
Jill:Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed!!!  
  
My Story!!!!  
  
Joey:*dancing with Jill*Hey is that Tea?  
  
Jill:*pulls away from Joey to look*Yeppers.She's here.Better hide Yami.*rushes off to go hide Yami*  
  
Joey:Hey wait up!!!*runs to catch up with Jill*  
  
Tea:Yami???Where are you??  
  
Yami:She's here???*hides in closet*  
  
Jill:I'd stay in there.We'll lead her somewhere else.  
  
Joey:Right!!!  
  
Joey and Jill:*walk off*  
  
Tea:Hey did you see Yami anywhere?I have to lock him up in a cage so I can admire him.  
  
Joey:Yeah we just...  
  
Jill:*hits Joey in the ribs*  
  
Joey:Oh yeah! Sorry,Tea,haven't seen him!  
  
Tea:*looks around Yami's house*are you sure?  
  
Jill:Yes,Tea, why do u have to be suspicious of your best friends?  
  
Joey:Yeah?  
  
Tea:I'm not!!!  
  
Jill:Are you sure?  
  
Tea:Yes,I'd better go and look for Yami elsewhere.*sneaks off into different part of house when Jill and Joey think she is gone*  
  
Jill:*walks to Yami's closet and finds Yami gone*What in the world!!!????Joey!!!!  
  
Joey:*walks over*Yami where'd you go? 


	2. Chapter 2

Jill:Hi everyone!! Sorry about the last one not very funny huh?Oh yeah and I promise i'll get better!!!!  
  
Bakura:When do I get into the story?  
  
Jill:Never!!!  
  
Bakura:Pleese!!!  
  
Jill:On one condition.  
  
Bakura:What is it?  
  
Jill:Do the disclaimer.  
  
Bakura:Never!!!  
  
Jill:I guess you won't come into the story this chapter then...*dreams about story without Bakura*  
  
Bakura:While my friend dreams on over there I'll tell you where the story is taking place because she forgot to tell you last chapter*cough cough*  
  
Jill:I did not!!!!*dreams on*  
  
Bakura:Yes you did!Anyway the story is taking place at Joey house and he's having a BIG party and I was invited until somebody ripped up the invitation*looks at Jill*  
  
Jill:Hey it's not my fault your Yami did it!!*smiles*  
  
Bakura:Well Jill wishes she owns Yu-Gi-Oh! but she doesn't  
  
Jill:Yay!! Your coming in this chapter!!  
  
Bakura:Oh boy...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tea:*with Yami* HEHEHE I found you Yami!!!I knew i saw your jacket in that closet!!  
  
Yami:AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!HELP!!!!IM BEING ATTACKED N+BY A SYCO PERSON!!!!  
  
Jill and Joey:*looking for Yami*  
  
Jill:Hey Joey see anything??  
  
Joey:*looks under couch*Nope nothing  
  
Bakura:*walks in*  
  
Jill:I told you I'd put you in!!  
  
Bakura:Yeah let's keep to the script though  
  
Jill:Alright  
  
Joey:So Bakura you finally showed up huh??  
  
Bakura:Yes.I would've been here sooner if somebody*shoots a look at Jill* didn't rip up my invite  
  
Jill:Hey it's not my fault!!  
  
Bakura:Hey where's Yami?  
  
Jill:He's been kidnapped by Tea.  
  
Bakura:Again  
  
Jill and Joey:Yep  
  
Bakura:I know where they are  
  
Jill:Where?  
  
Bakura:Tea's house  
  
Joey:Why didn't I think of that??  
  
Jill:Joey,hurry up!!!*halfway into Baura's car already*  
  
Joey:Hey wait for me!!!*gets into car*  
Tea's house  
  
Bakura,Jill,and Joey:*gets out of car*  
  
Jill:Why do I let myself get into these messes??*pulls out magical mallet*  
  
Joey:Sometimes I ask myself the same question*Talkes out razer balde cards*  
  
Bakura:AAAAAWWWWW That's not fair!!!  
  
Jill:Who is writing the story??  
  
Bakura:fukinkassholehjbsdhsfshsdufsfshfsnsfuh  
  
Jill:Let's go in already!!!  
  
Joey and Bakura:*nod heads*Let's 


	3. chapter 3

Jill: I liked that chapter a bit more funny huh? Well brace yourselves for falling off you chair laughter!  
  
Bakura: Does it involve killing Tea?  
  
Jill: Yeppers!!!:)  
  
Bakura: I'm in!!  
  
Jill: I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!  
  
Bakura: Well put!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Joey: Can we kill her now??  
  
Jill: SHUT UP NOW!!! SHE'LL HEAR YOU!!!  
  
Bakura: Hear him? Sheesh!  
  
Jill: *peeks in the window* AHHHHH!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!  
  
Joey: What? *peeks through the window* AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! POOR YAMI!!!!!! HOW CAN THE GUY TAKE IT!!!  
  
Yami: Gee, I dunno Joey, WHY DON'T YOU GET OVER HERE AND SAVE ME!  
  
Jill: Yami!! YOU NUM-SKULL!!!!  
  
Tea: Yami, who are you talking too??  
  
Jill: C'mon guys!! ITS NOW OR NEVER!!!!  
  
Jill, Bakura, Joey: *bust down door and attack Tea* YYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Wait!  
  
Everyone: *stops* WHAT?!?!???!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: I don't have a weapon!  
  
Jill: I'll get you one!!* runs outside gets in car and drives away*  
  
5 Seconds later..  
  
Jill:*comes back with a clothes pin* Here! *hands clothes pin to Bakura* HAPPY???  
  
Bakura: At least it's better than nothing, ok we can start back up again.  
  
Everyone: Finally!!! *starts fighting again*  
  
Bakura: *clamps Jill on the nose with the clothes pin*  
  
Jill: OWWWW!!!!!!*tries to hit Bakura on the head but Bakura dodges and she hits Joey instead*  
  
Joey: I'LL GET YOU!!!!!*flings cards at Jill but misses and hits Yami*  
  
Yami: AM I SPOSSED TO GET HURT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?  
  
Everyone: Who says this was scripted??  
  
Yami: DEAR RA!!!! 


End file.
